


I can feel it

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, I think that’s pretty much it, Spanking + possessive and jealous Loki, but it’s the whole preamble of it?, no actual sex of any kind on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Loki’s jealous and thinks you deserve to be punished.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Kudos: 52





	I can feel it

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com, for Kinktober day 21 and the prompts were: spanking + “You look so beautiful tied up for me.”

It hadn’t been my intention, but I understood what was happening the second I turned around to see who was staring at me so intently it burned holes on my back. Emerald eyes met mine, burning with a lust and possessiveness so intense that it made me shiver, goosebumps immediately making their way over my body.

The dress I was wearing didn’t allow for a bra, so when my nipples stood up, begging for attention, it caught the attention of both Steve, who I’d been talking with, and my green-eyed lover, who in quick strides was already encircling my waist with his milky arms, pulling me to his body in a clear sign of ownership.

“If you may excuse us, Captain…” He spoke lowly right over my ear, even if his words were directed to the man in front of us. “It seems like my lady is in *desperate need of my help.” I heard Steve stutter some sort of response, but it was safe to say that neither Loki nor I were paying any attention to him anymore.

“Was that your little plan, dove?” He whispered in my ear as he swiftly took us far, far away from the ballroom Tony had more or less created in one of the tower’s floors, and in the direction of my bedroom - or should I say, our bedroom, since he’d taken to sharing it with me whenever he was back on Earth?

“Did you want me to see you talking to the dear old captain, seducing him with your charm and practically displayed bosom, knowing I’d punish you the second I took notice?” He nibbled on my ear, making me gasp and raise one hand to hold myself steady against the elevator we were currently inside of, while he softly rutted against my ass. 

“That wasn’t… I didn’t even know you were coming back today!” I cried out when one of his hands made its way over my breasts, pulling the nipple taut and prompting me to raise my warm to reach for his luscious hair, unintentionally offering more space for him to work.

“Oh, so your plan was to seduce him and allow his greedy little hands to touch what’s mine. Was that what you wanted, you minx? To have him follow you back to the same bed where I fuck you?” Those words were uttered with such darkness that it made me tremble in his hands. Thankfully, we were already past the door of our bedroom, the bed only a few feet away to support my weight when I inevitably lost control over my legs. 

“Was that the problem, sweet girl? Did you forget how I make you feel?” His cold hands had sneaked under the straps of my gown, slowly pulling them off my shoulders until my dress was pooled around my feet. 

“Do I have to remind you that I’m the only one who can make this pretty little pussy weep for me like this?” A single long finger pressed the already wet fabric of my panties against my hole, effectively *ruining them. Just that slight intrusion, even with the barrier of her underwear still there, had my knees buckling and Loki snickering, before two strong hands held me up and took me to bed.

“Tell me, darling, did you really miss me that much? That you thought *he would feel half as good inside of you as I do?” I was glad that I knew Loki enough by now to understand that although he really was jealous, he didn’t believe anything he was saying, but was just spilling it out for the sake of foreplay. Because there was just no way I’d be able to convince him of the fact that I’d just been having a friendly, normal conversation with a teammate. Not when I could barely keep a straight thought, my mind swirling from the smell of incense and power that was so distinctly Loki’s.

Nevertheless, I still tried, as he directed me to lean over his lap until I was resting on top of his thighs, my breathing heavy as I realized what was his plan. “It wasn’t like that…” Just then, he slapped my right cheek with his heavy hand, making me jump in surprise at the contact.

“Oh?” He entertained me, calling my attention back to what I’d started to say before he started with the spanking, but just as I opened my mouth to continue, he spanked me again, over the same cheek. “Do enlighten me, my princess.”

I didn’t even have the time to melt at the nickname (I loved whenever he called me *his, but his princess had started to become my favorite ever since he told me that was part of my future with him - to become the princess of Asgard, by his side). He spanked me again, this time on the left cheek, while his other hand went to tug at my nipple, urging me to continue with my excuses.

“We were just talking,” I managed to explain, while he spanked me once more. “I don’t want anyone else but you.” With one last spank, he laid me with my back on the bed before crawling his way up to me, his hand holding my neck possessively as he nudged my jaw.

“I believe you, my sweet.” A breathy sigh escaped my lips before he engulfed them with his, manipulating my face whichever way he saw fit. “That doesn’t mean your punishment is over, though.”

With a wave of his hands, mine were interlaced with silk ribbons, and he pulled them over my head before making sure they were wrapped around the headboard too. “You’ll have to lie there and allow me to do as I see fit with your body… or should I say, *my body? Perhaps tonight I will finally breed you, make sure Rogers and anyone else who ever thinks of having you under them knows you’re mine and only mine.”

He paused them, running his eyes over my naked body with his head tilted before granting me one last comment. “You look so beautiful tied up for me.” Oh yeah. I was in for it, now, alright.


End file.
